


Heirs of the Kingdom, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Heirs of the Kingdom, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Heirs to the Kingdom by The Riticulan Amanuensis

Warning for the Season Finale. If you don't want to be spoiled, read no farther.

Rated PG, for violence.  
This is a peice of fan fiction written for fun and relaxation and in an attempt to keep my anger at a minimum. I make no claims on the characters within, if I did, this never would have happened. All rights belong to 1013 Productions, Fox, et al. I make no money from this, nor do I want to--forty pieces of sliver just doesn't interest me. Nor do I make any clains on the Book of Luke.  
Archivists, this is only tiny, but if you want, go ahead.

* * *

The Heirs to the Kingdom  
by The Riticulan Amanuensis  
  
http://www.aeglos.org/riticulan/

The FBI parking garage was a barren world at three am in the morning--a lonely, uninviting place.

Noel ran his fingers over the palm pilot lovingly, almost, but not quite, pressing the buttons.

"What did you think, Alex? That you pitiful humans had the technology to develop something like this?" Noel spoke with such malevolence that it made Alex's blood run cold. "One touch to this button, Alex, you'll die a horrible, painful death.

"I know." Alex felt defeated; lost beyond all redemption. It had come to this; all his fighting against them washed away like some stain on a concrete floor under a high-pressure water hose.

"I want you to shoot Mulder, Alex." Noel spoke so softly as though what he asked had no meaning whatsoever.

Alex looked at him with disbelief and banged his head against the steering wheel.

"No! I can't do that, Noel. Press the button...kill me, now."

Noel laughed, but without any real humour. Alex wondered if these terminator wannabes actually had something as mundane as human emotions.

"Touching, your concern for this man...a man who has the greatest contempt for you. I really do believe that you'd die for him. But you know it might not just end there, I can kill you and bring you back a thousand times, and then start all over again." Noel said, not looking at Alex, but staring straight ahead through the windshield. "Does that sound like a living hell to you, Alex?

Alex breathed a sigh of despair, but didn't reply. Noel turned to him and with dead eyes spoke his name again.

"Alex, do your feelings of concern transfer to other people in general?"

"What do you mean? What are you saying, Noel?" Alex's pupils had dilated in fear and fatalism so that his eyes appeared completely black.

"If you don't do this," Noel said calmly, "tonight I will kill one thousand people. I'll rip their heads right from their shoulders. You know I can do this, Alex. Do it *now*," he said and exited the car without looking back.

Alex felt sick, the bile rising to his throat, burning; with only the greatest self-control was he able to force it back down into his gut.

***

Alex stood there, pointing the gun at Mulder. His finger trembled on the trigger. Staring straight into those eyes, which held only hate and contempt for him, he felt the bullet tear into his good arm, loosening his grip on the gun and it fell to the floor. With pain in his arm, only a pale imitation of the pain in his heart, he reached for the gun again, knowing the uselessness of the action.

When the next shot tore into his chest, he screamed in pain.

He looked into Skinner's black eyes. "You don't have enough bullets to stop them." Skinner didn't move, didn't lower his gun. "With one bullet, I can give you a thousand lives...shoot Mulder." With the blood bubbling and pooling in his lungs, Alex realized the futility of this request.

When the kill shot tore into his brain, Alex's last coherent thought was that now *they* were the heirs to the kingdom, and god help them. He felt warmed from the inside, at peace, free at last. As his soul left his body and began its rise toward the welcoming, bright light, what hurt him the most was Mulder's sang froid glance at his dead body--no emotion, just another piece of trash to be disposed of.

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
